smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tajemniczy Jeździec/Niewinne Demony
Hej :) Z tej strony CzkAstrid Fan i Tajemniczy Jeździec :3 Kolejne opko pisane we dwie. Info: -opko nie dla osób, które nie są fanami horroru, czyt: Krew, mord i flaki -przepraszamy za wszystkie błędy -dzieje się w teraźniejszości -Trochę (ale tylko trochę) bazowane na grze "Lucius" -nie będzie to opowiadanie o tematyce wikii Zaczynajmy :) Dwie małe dziewczynki kuliły się z zimna na ulicy. W zimowe popołudnie, odziane tylko w podarte sukieneczki siedziały na mrozie pod kamienną, brudną ścianą. Ludzie mijali je obojętnie. Przytulały się do siebie, byle troszkę się ogrzać. Nikt nie przejmował się ich losem. Dla nich mogły zamarznąć na śmierć. Głodne, zziębnięte i brudne siedziały na ulicy, a za nimi na ścianie, napisane kredą "Szukamy domu". Ludzie szli dalej, nikt się nie zatrzymał, nikt na nie nawet nie patrzył. Jedna miała długie, brązowe włosy, poczochrane od wiatru, z brudną, zieloną kokardką. Oczy jarzyły jej się jak dwa, małe szmaragdy. Niemal biała twarz i sine usta były obrazem nędzy i biedy. Ubrana w brudną, podartą sukieneczkę, kiedyś w odcieniach pastelowej zieleni, teraz poplamioną od błota ulicy. Druga miała blond włosy i szare oczy, fioletowe usta i blada cera dopełniały obrazu. Poszarzała kokardka, zawiązana niedbale na jasnych włosach, powiewała na wietrze. Nosiła jasnoniebieską, niemal białą, poszarpaną, brudną sukienkę. Kuliły się pod brudną ścianą, prawie umarły z głodu, prawie zamarzły na śmierć... ---- Wiele miesięcy później ---- -Julka, idziesz?-spytała Kasia -Już, już...dopakuje tylko zeszyty! Tego dnia siostry pierwszy raz szły do szkoły. Powinny one już od sześciu lat do niej uczęszczać, ale co chwila zmieniały rodzinę zastępczą, i tak miały dużo szczęścia, że nareszcie mieszkały same. W pierwszy dzień szkoły siostry ubrane były nienagannie czysto, kiedyś to były ubrania ze snów, dziś to były tylko koszulę, krawaty, podkolanówki, lakierki i spódniczki. Swoją drogą... i tak ich życie bardzo się zmieniło. Z ulicy przeniosły się do małego mieszkania w bloku, kiedyś mogły tylko o tym pomarzyć. Najbardziej ze wszystkich pomieszczeń lubiły sypialnie. Łóżka, zasłane czystą, świeżą pościelą, stały po obu stronach ścian, naprzeciw drzwi stały dwa biurka, a nad nimi wielkie okno z widokiem na miasto. Obok drzwi stała szafa i komoda, a na ścianie wisiały oprawione zdjęcia dziewczyn. W mieszkaniu mieściła się też kuchnio-jadalnia, łazienka i salon. Pod ścianą w saloniku stał duży, stary kredens. Pełno w nim było porcelanowych figurek i gustownej zastawy. Jednak dziś to dawne cudo stało się zwyczajne. Jako iż dochodziła 8 siostry zbierały się na rozpoczęcie roku. Zarzuciły na ramiona plecaki i wybiegły z mieszkania w kierunku małej szkoły, jakich wiele, ale to się miało zmienić. Po krótkim przemówieniu dyrektora i powitaniu nowych uczniów zaczęło się oficjalne rozpoczęcie. Po nim uczniowie wraz z nauczycielami rozeszli się do swoich klas. Nie była to duża szkoła, była malutka. Było w niej tylko 6 klas, i to dzielonych tylko na klasę pierwszą, drugą, trzecią i tak dalej. Szkoła ta mieściła się w słabo zaludnionej części miasta, więc nic dziwnego, że uczniów nie było zbyt wiele. Zaledwie 94. Kasia i Julka usiadły na samym końcu klasy w jednej ławce. Patrzyły wilkiem na wszystkich szóstoklasistów i nauczycielkę. Ta przywitała wszystkich -Witam was bardzo ciepło i serdecznie! Ja nazywam się Beata Nowak. Mam nadzieje, żę wszyscy będziecie dobrze czuć się w tej klasie. Sprawdźmy listę obecności... Po wykonaniu tejże czynności zaczęła się pierwsza lekcja. Siostry omiatały całą klasę spojrzeniem, nie przerywając zapisywania notatki, dyktowanej przez panią. Ich pióra skrobały cicho o kartki zeszytów. Gdyby ktoś przyjrzał się im uważnie, mógłby dostrzec niepokojące przebłyski w ich oczach. Gdy lekcje dobiegły końca obie siostry wyszły ze szkoły z kamiennymi twarzami. Wróciły do swojego mieszkania. Ustawiły bez słowa swoje tornistry pod ścianą i zajęły się swoimi sprawami. Kasia usiadła na blacie w kuchni i majtała nogami wpatrzona w nicość, a Julia usiadła przy stole i zaczęła pisać wypracowanie na polski. Po kilku minutach ciszy Kasia odezwała się -Dlaczego nasi rodzice nas porzucili....? Julia westchnęła, wstała od stołu i podeszła do siostry -Hej, przerabiałyśmy to już...Nie wiem. Ale skłamała, obie wiedziały...tak jakby... ---- kilka godzin później Siostry szykowały się do snu. Przebrane w piżamy myły zęby wpatrzone w lustra. Kasia związała włosy w kucyka, na sobie miała szare shorty, zieloną koszulkę z ciemniejszymi rękawami i z misiem na brzuchu. Julia włosy miała jak zwykle rozpuszczone i trochę poczochranę. Nosiła luźną, niebieską koszulkę z napisem "Time to sleep" i żółtę shorty. Gdy skończyły, weszły do sypialni, ale nie poszły jeszcze spać, jak zawsze musiały pogadać. Od najmłodszych lat tak robiły. -Co sądzisz o nowej szkole?-spytała blondynka -Jest ok...A ty? -Coś mi mówi, że będzie...ciekawie. Jej siostra pokiwała głową -...Dobranoc. -Dobranoc. Kolejny dzień w szkole zapowiadał się zwyczajnie, był nawet taki w rzeczywistości. Lekcje minęły spokojnie, co prawda Julia i Kasia czuły się nieswojo w towarzystwie obcych rówieśników, więc przerwy spędzały razem, w szkolnej łazience. Jednak po lekcjach pani poprosiła dziewczynki, aby zostały. Zaprowadziła je do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Pokój był całkiem ładny, ściany były pomalowane na delikatny morelowy kolor, a meble były z jasnego drewna. Okno wyglądało na tył szkoły, więc widać było boisko, kilka witryn sklepowych, a dalej sosnowy las. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdował się długi stół z wieloma krzesłami, a obok wysokiej szafy stała błękitna kanapa. Pani wskazała na kanapę, a siostry spojrzały sobie w oczy po czym usadowiły się w dwóch oddzielnych końcach. -Chciałabym was o coś poprosić - zaczęła pani - czy mogłybyście przyjść jutro do szkoły z rodzicami? -Nie mamy rodziców. - pierwsza jak zwykle odezwała się Julia. -Jesteśmy adoptowane. - dokończyła Kasia -W takim razie czy mogłybyście przyjść do szkoły ze swoimi opiekunami? - Pani zacisnęła smukłe palce na zielonej spódnicy. -Nie - rzuciły stanowczo obie siostry i wstały z kanapy. -Dziewczynki, zaczekajcie. Pani również wstała, przybrała dziwnie srogą minę i zagrodziła drzwi Kasi i Julii. -Może zechciałybyście mi wyjaśnić, czemu wasi opiekunowie nie mogą pojawić się w szkole? Kasia wywróciła oczami -Po prostu nie przyjdą - oświadczyła Julia z lekceważącą miną. -Więc podajcie mi do nich numer telefonu - zażądała wychowawczyni. -Nie! - fuknęła Kasia. Na koszulkach obu dziewczyn pojawiły się czerwone plamki. Siostry z niewyobrażalną siłą odepchnęły nauczycielkę, doskoczyły do drzwi, przekręciły klucz w zamku, wyciągnęły go i złamały. ---- Następnego dnia Następnego ranka w drodze do szkoły, ktoś podrzucił Julii gazetę. Lekcje dla uczniów ich szkoły zostały odwołane, zniknęła nauczycielka matematyki, wychowawczyni klasy szóstej. -Zobacz siostrzyczko - mówiła z udawanym współczuciem Julia -Ciekawe co się jej stało - dziewczyny ruszyły z powrotem do domu. - pewnie zabiły ją jakieś złe demony. Kasia i Julia roześmiały się. Przyspieszyły kroku. Kiedy znalazły się z powrotem w domu - z siatką słodyczy - rzuciły się na kanapę i włączyły telewizor. Leciały właśnie widomości. Na każdym kanale. Policja już znalazła ciało nauczycielki, zmasakrowane, większość kości połamanych, oczy wyrwane z oczodołów, poderżnięte gardło, spuszczona krew. Siostry szczerzyły się od ucha do ucha. Kasia rzuciła Julii spojrzenie, które wyraźnie coś sugerowało. Julia kiwnęła głową. Kasia sięgnęła pod łóżko i wyjęła małą buteleczkę wypełnioną szkarłatnym płynem. -Kolejna do kolekcji-szepnęła Julia Wzięła buteleczkę od siostry i podeszła do starego kredensu otworzyła, jeden z porcelanowych dzbanuszków, włożyła buteleczkę do środka i zamknęła. Kolekcja się powiększa Mało było już w nich z człowieka. Zostało jednak trochę wspomnień. Większość z nich i tak znały tylko ich wewnętrzne ja. Jako małe dzieci, Kasia i Julia były w pełni ludźmi. Rosły w szczęśliwej rodzinie. Zaczęła się ich stopniowa przemiana; niekiedy czerwone przebłyski w ich oczach, potem ich twarze straciły całą dziecinną radość. W wieku 4 lat zamordowały swoich rodziców, trafiły na ulice. thumb|Arcik :3 Z tamtego miejsca - bardziej z obowiązku niż z chęci - jakaś staruszka zabrała je do sierocińca. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy chociaż jedna z nich była adoptowana, po kilku dniach wracała. Każej rodzinie przytrafiał się "nieszcęśliwy wypadek" i każda z nich przewracała się w grobie. Mimo to dziewczynki zachowały ludzkie cechy: szczątki współczucia, umiejętność odczuwania radości. W końcu uciekły. Znowu wylądowały na ulicy. Zainteresowała się nimi pewna bogata para. Przez dłuższy czas było dobrze, jednak gdy para dowiedziała się, że siostry nie są normalne chcieli oddać je z powrotem do sierocińca. Wtedy nie wytrzymały. Zabiły ich. Z zimną krwią, a ich demony wreszcie wyżarły z nich ostatnie ludzkie cechy. Został im tylko ludzki wygląd, umiejętność jedzenia i spania. Kolejnego dnia lekcje odbywały się normalnie. Nauczyciele nie chcieli wyjawić sposobu śmierci nauczycielki. Większość dzieciaków nawet nie wiedziała, że matematyczka nie żyje. Mało kto ogląda wiadomosci. Wszyscy przyszli ubrani na czarno, z nosami na kwinte snuli się po korytarzach. Jedynie siostry przyszły ubrane w normalne stroje. Nauczyciele patrzyli na nie krzywym okiem, ale nic nie powiedzieli.Jako iż był to ciepły, piękny dzień, dziewczyny wyszły na dwór. Usadowiły się samotnie na ławce przy boisku. -Nie rozumiem smutku tych ludzi.-powiedziała Julia bez rzadnych uczuć w głosie -Ja też. Przecież ten dzień jest taki piękny. Nagle Kasia krzyknęła -Julia, uważaj! Julia spojrzała w stronę, gdzie patrzyła sie jej siostra. Jak zawsze w chwilach, gdy coś miało ją uderzyć poprostu patrzyła się na piłkę, nieuchronnie zblizającą się do jej twarzy. Uderzyła dziewczynę tak mocno, że siła zrzuciła blondynkę z ławki. Wsparła się na łokciach. Piłka zostawiła jej czerwony ślad na policzku. Po chwili podbiegli do nich chłopcy. Roześmiani wzięli piłkę. -Uważaj, sieroto!-krzyknał Piotrek Kasia patrzyła się przez chwilę na siostrę, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Piotrka -Masz ja przeprosić! Chłopaki roześmiali się. -Bo co? Julia podniosła się z ziemi i podeszła do Piotrka. Jej oczy kilka razy błysnęły czerwonym światłem. -Masz. Mnie. Przeprosić! -Nie odzywaj się, sieroto. Chłopaki roześmiali się i pobiegli z powrotem na boisko, kontynuować mecz. -Mam nadzieje, że zginą-uśmiechnęła się Kasia. -Ja też...-Julii wrócił humor Kilka godzin później Lekcje dobiegły końca. Siostry założyły tornistry i szły w stronę domu. Jednak zerkały co jakiś czas na Piotrka. Wsiadł na swój rower i odjechał. Nawet nie był świadomy, jak bardzo ułatwił im robotę. Ich oczy znów zaiskrzyły się czerwienią.Śledziły go wzrokiem, aż pod jego dom. Spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczyo i wróciły do domu. Pozostało im czekać. By umilić sobie czas postanowiły porozmawiać przez planszę do rozmowy z duchami. Jeżeli ich demoniczne moce nie były używane przez dłuższy czas zaczynały słabnąć, a wtedy dziewczyny odczuwały bolesne kłucie w klatce piersiowej, aby więc nie odczuwać bólu siostry musiały używać planszy. Usiadły po turecku na podłodze, pomiędzy nimi leżała plansza. Julia spóściła wzrok, po czym spojrzała na Kasię. Gwiazdka z kółkiem w środku zaczęła latać po alfabecie. -" Cześć siostrzyczko" Gdy gwiazdka zatrzymała się na "o" Kasia przez chwile wpatrywała się w planszę. Gdy znów podniosła wzrok na siostrę gwiazka znów zaczęła jeździć po literach -"Cześć" Zaczęły powtarzać te czynności, aż z liter ułożyły się zdania, a ze zdań dialogi. -"Nie lubie tego Piotrka" -"Ja też nie. Trzeba będzie się go pozbyć" -"Działa mi na nerwy" -"Za grosz kultury" -"Wiesz na co mam ochotę?" -"Wiem" Obie spojrzały na plansze. Gwiazdka zaczęła się poruszać ze zdwojoną szybkością. Siostry poruszały nią jednocześnie. -"Wróciiiiiiiiiiiiii....!" Spojrzały sobie w oczy. Znów błysnęły w nich czerwone iskierki. Podeszły do kredensu i otworzyły go. Wyjęły porcelanową cukiernice, malowaną w pastelowe różyczki, usiadły z nią na podłodze, przy niewielkim stoliku, na którym postawiły naczynie. Zdjęły przykrywkę i zaczęły grzebać w cukrze. Po chwili z białych kryształków wyłoniła się czarna, misternie rzeźbiona końcówka buteleczki. Wyjęły szklany pojemniczek z rubionową cieczą. Przykryły cukierniczkę i odsunęły ją na bok. Przez chwilę dziewczyny patrzyły sobie w oczy, po czym sięgnęły za swoje karki i rozpięły niewielkie kółeczko. Zdjęły swoje naszyjniki, starannie ukryte pod koszulami. Naszyjniki były ze srebra i niewielkich rubinów. Kilka srebrnych niteczek sztywno oplatało kryształy. Wyżej, nad rubinami było przymocowane pojedyncze skrzydło - niby skrzydło maleńkiego kruka. Lewe - na naszyjniku Julii. Prawe - na naszyjniku Kasi. Siostry wyszczerzyły zęby w szaleńczym uśmiechu. Zanurzyły oba naszyjniki w krwi. Następnie zawiesiły je na swoich szyjach, łańcuszki idealnie układały się na ich kościach. Pojedyncze krople szkarłatnej posoki spływały wolno po ich zimnej skórze. Dziewczyny przestały już mrugać, chłonęły wzrokiem, jak świeżo naładowane demoniczną energią rubiny jarzą się słabym blaskiem. -Na ile wystarczy? - zapytała szeptem Julia. -Na dzień, może dwa... - odpowiedziała jej brunetka z nieobecnym wzrokiem skierowanym ku buteleczce z krwią. Taka energia była niezbędna demonom na ziemi. Bez niej ich serce przestawało bić... Tak, demony mają serca: Kasia i Julia czuły to pod opuszkami palców, kiedy dotykały swojej klatki piersiowej, gdy nie były pewne, czy naszyjniki nadal tam spoczywają. Ich serca biły wolniej - jedno uderzenie co jakieś trzy sekundy. Teraz, gdy energia dawała im nową siłę może raz na dwie... ---- Następnego dnia Kolejny dzień w szkole okazał się udręką... dla wszystkich uczniów. Zimne spojrzenia sióstr przeszywały ich na wylot, uśmiechy bez radości przyprawiały o dreszcze. Nawet nauczyciele byli zaniepokojeni nieobecnymi - i zawsze prawidłowymi - odpowiedziami na pytania. Julia i Kasia usłyszały parę obelg od Piotrka. Biedak, nie wiedział jeszcze, jak bardzo sam sobie szkodzi. Demony żywią się cierpieniem, cudzym lub swoim, więc każde złe słowo wypowiedziane pod ich adresem, było kroplą w czarze, a każda kropla mogła ją przepełnić i zdecysować o losie chłopaka. Wieczorem, kiedy Piotrek przebywał na boisku z tyłu szkoły, dziewczyny udały się na krótki spacer. -Śliczna pogoda - stwierdziła Kasia -co o tym sądzisz siostro? -W pełni się z tobą zgadzam - przysiadła na ławce obok boiska. -Sieroty. - głos dobiegł spod bramki. - Sieroty! Julia uniosła brwi i spojrzała na siostrę. Kasia kiwnęła głową. Obróciły się i z wolna ruszyły ku Piotrkowi. W połowie drogi rozdzieliły się i podeszły do Piotrka z dwóch stron. Oczy chłopaka latały od Kasi do Julii i z powrotem. Zaczął iść tyłem, aż jego plecy oparły się o zimny słupek. Na jasnych T-shirtach dziewczyn wykwitły szkarłatne plamy - niby kwiaty na sercu. Piotrek patrzył z przerażeniem. -Spij dobrze Rozległ się wrzask. Jedno ludzkie życie dobiegło właśnie końca. Kolejna buteleczka czerwonej posoki trafiła do porcelanowej zastawy. Tym razem-dzbanka Kolejnego dnia znaleziono ciało chłopca porzucone na szkolnym boisku. Piotrek był jeszcze bardziej zmaskarowany niż matematyczka. Miał połamane kości, wyrwane rzebro, wydłubane oczy, wyrwany język, wyłamane zęby, podcięte gardło i wargi rozciete w diabolicznym uśmiechu. Na dodatek brzuch był rozcięty, a wnętrzności wypłynęły na zewnątrz. Gdy siostry przyszły do szkoły znów wszyscy ubrani byli na czarno. Rzaden z nauczycieli nie mówił o znalezieniu ciała. Niczego nie świadome dzieciaki chodziły jak gdyby nigdy nic po boisku i nawet nie wiedziały, że chodzą po miejscu zbrodni. Jak wcześniej ani Julia, ani Kasia nie przyszły w strojach żałobnych. Założyły po prostu trampki, jeansowe shorty i T-shirty. -Czemu wszyscy są tacy niepocieszeni...?-spytała Kasia -Nie wiem...Ja bym się cieszyła. -Ja też. Uśmiechnęły się, jednak jak zazwyczaj bez radości. Poszły korytarzem na biologie. Jak raz cieszyły się z lekcji. Dziś mieli robić sekcje szczura. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje pierwsze stały pod drzwiami sali przyrodniczej. Nauczyciel rozdał wszystkim nienagannie czyste fartuszki, okulary ochronne i zestaw skalpeli. Siostry wzieły się do pracy. Bardzo dla nich przyjemnej, dla żyjącego jeszcze szczura...nieco mniej. Obie dziewczyny z chirurgiczną precyją zaczęły ciąć zwierzątko, piszczące ze strachu i bólu. ---- Kilkanaście minut później Nareszcie skończyły. Zadowolone patrzyły na swoje dzieło. Ich białe fartuszki opryskane rubionową posoką i pochlapane krwią okulary wieńczyły scenkę. Szczurek leżał w kałuży czerwonej cieczy, sączącej się z licznych ran ciętych i kłutych. Miał roztrzaskaną czaszkę, wydłubane oczy, rozpruty brzuch i ponacinne łapy. Dodatkowo większość wnętrzności leżała sobie obok niego w kałuży krwi. Szczęka była wyrwana, niektóre kończyny wygięte były pod dziwnymi kątami. Siostry spoglądały to na szczura to na zdębiałego nauczyciela. -Chciałbym, żebyście zostały na przerwie. -Dobrze prosze pana.-beznamiętnie odpowiedziały jednocześnie, patrząc w punkt przed siebię. Akurat zadzwonił dzwonek. Jako iż była to ostatnia lekcja większość uczniów radośnie wybiegła z klasy rzucając niedbale fartuchi okulary do pudełek. -Jestem zaniepokojony waszą pracą na lekcji.-powiedział stanowczo -Nie ma czym, prosze pana.-uśmiechnęła się ponurym uśmiechem Kasia -Ale... -To tylko zajęcia, nigdy byśmy muchy nie skrzywdziły.-wytłumaczyła szarooka-Nie ma powodów do obaw. -Dziewczynki, wasze zachowanie przekonuje mnie jeszcze bardziej do wezwania szkolnego psychologa i zawiadomienia waszych rodziców. Siostry wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. -A można było tego uniknąć...Życzymy panu słodkich snów... W ich oczach błysnęła czerwień, uniosły skalpele. Nauczyciel cofnął sie o krok, ale to go nie uchroniło. Napełniwszy starannie kolejną fiolkę, mającą trafić do posrebrzanego naczynia na łyżki, schowały ją w kieszeni. ---- Wyszły z sali zamykając ją na klucz. Idąc korytarzem napotkały Marię. Dziewczyna chodziła z nimi do klasy. Była pół azjatką, co można było zauważyć po lekko skośnych, ciemnych oczach. Miała długie czarne włosy z równą grzywką. Była szkolną kujonką. Zmierzyła siostry lekko przestraszonym, podejrzliwym wzrokiem. -Od czego macie takie plamy na bluzkach? Spojrzały po sobie. Rzeczywiście, ich jasne T-shirty miały szkarłatne plamy. Nieco zmieszane spuściły na chwilę wzrok. -To plamy z truskawek...jadłyśmy własnie...-odpowiedziała jej Julia Maria zmierzyła je wzrokiem jeszcze raz. Nie była osobą, którą łatwo przekonać. Przcisnęła książki, które właśnie niosła do piersi i minęła je z wyższością. Obie siostry oddaliły się szybkim krokiem, oglądając się co chwila i trzymając się obórącz za brzuchy, starając się ukryć plamy. Maria spojrzała na nie ostatni raz, zanim zniknęły na klatce schodowej. Wyjęła z kieszeni długą szpilkę krawiecką o karminowej główce i wpięła ją w swojego koka. Lepiej być ostrożnym...Od tego dnia będzie je miała na oku. ---- Droga do domu minęła spokojnie. Z beznamiętnymi uśmiechami Julia i Kasia weszły do sklepu, kupiły jakieś bułki. Ich ludzka część nadal potrzebowała jedzenia, więc dziewczyny je zapewniały. Tymczasem na zewnątrz padało. Woda płynęła rynnami i wpadała do ogromnych kałuż. Zwykle kolorowe witryny sklepów nie były już takie radosne. Szarość jakby pochłonęła te część miasta. Nagle Julia uniosła trzy środkowe palce. Ich znak ostrzegawczy - ktoś je śledził. Kasia odwróciła się na pięcie, za nimi bezszelestnie podążały dwie dziewczynki, na oko jakieś dwa lata młodsze od Kasi i Julii. Małe podeszły do nich. -Ch-chciały-łybysmy się zap-pytać - jąkała się jedna z nich, drugiej trzęsły się kolana - s-skąd macie te-e naszy-szyjniki.. -Nie twój interes, młoda. - rzuciła z niesmakiem Julia -Ale... - odezwała się ta druga - m-może mogłybyście je nam poż-życzyć. Pójdziemy do złotnika, wy-wyrobimy sobie podobne i jutro je wam oddamy... -A może nie? - zapytała sarkastycznie Kasia -Proszę? -Nie! - fuknęły obie siostry. Ich oczy na krótki moment zabłysły czerwienią, ale tym razem odwróciły się i szły dalej. Jednak młodsze dziewczynki nie usłuchały, na palcach podeszły do nich. Spróbowały rozpiąć łańcuszek Kasi, ale Julia zareagowała natychmiast. Z furią odtrąciła ręce dziewczynek, wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Kasią i odezwała się po chwili. -Chodźcie z nami, do naszego domu.... -Damy wam - podjęła Kasia - takie wisiorki tylko, że... niebieskie... - wymyśliła na szybko - Okay? Czwartoklasistki rozpromieniły się. Jakże ufne były ich małe, blade twarzyczki. Jakże naiwne Małe podążały za nimi do ich mieszkania. Uśmiechnięte, podskakując z nogi na nogę zadowolone weszły za nimi na 13 piętro, gdzie mieszkały. Siostry otworzyły im drzwi i gestem zaprosiły do środka. Roześmiane dziewczynki weszły do środka, a gdy wszystkie weszły Kasia zamknęła za nimi drzwi na klucz. Czwartoklasistki patrzyła na nie z iskierkami w oczach, oczekując nowych błyskotek. -Emm...pamiętacie, jak mówiłyśmy, że damy wam takie naszyjniki?-spytała Julia -Aha!-ochoczo pokiwały głowami -No cóż...-zaczęła Kasia -Kłamałyśmy.-dokończyła blondynka Z twarzy dziewczynek zniknął uśmiech, a na jego miejsce wstąpiło rozczarowanie. Iskierki w oczach przestały błyszczeć. -Ale nie miejcie nam za złe...-uśmiechnęła się psychicznie Kasia-potrzebujemy świerzej krwi...bez niej naszyjniki nie były by tak piękne i użyteczne... Małe dopiero teraz zrozumiały, z kąd naszyjniki miały tą piękną, krwistą barwę. Pobladły -A-aaa...z kąd macie t-tą krew-w...-jąkała się jedna z nich -Oh...jeżeli naprawdę chcesz, to z chęcią ci pokażemy...-Julia uśmiechnęła się psychopatycznie.-podejdź poprostu Jedna z czwartoklasistek podeszła do Julii, najwyraźniej z cichą nadzieją, że to żart, że dostaną swoje wymarzone naszyjniki. Blondynka uklękła przy niej i szepnęła jej na ucho -It's time to die... Dziewczynka nie zdążyła zareagować, w chwili gdy zrozumiała znaczenie tych słów i to, co się z nimi wiązało było za późno. Ostrze przeszyło miękkie ciało dziewczynki na wylot. Rozległ się wrzask drugiej, po kilku chwilach podzieliła jej los Godzinę później Woda spłynęła, pochłaniając ostatnie krople krwi, które Kasia zmywała z włosów i skóry. Letni prysznic był orzeźwiający. W tym czasie Julia wycierała podłogę. Na szczęście panele były z drewna wiśniowego i niedotarte plamy wpasowały się kolorystycznie. Brunetka wyszła z łazienki, przebrana w świerze ubrania i osuszając mokre włosy ręcznikiem.- -Daj, pomogę ci...-uklękła przy niej -Nie, nie siostrzyczko, nie trzeba...ty już wyczyściłąś swoją część.-Julia potrząsnęła wilgotnymi włosami. Trzeba przyznać, że to morderstwo dało im najwięcej satysfakcji. Najbardziej, gdy z psychopatycznym śmiechem zaczęły się tarzać w zwłokach. Co prawda sprzątania było po tym dość dużo, ale było warto. Ciała dziewczynek zrzuciły przez okno do śmietnika, stojącego na parterze. Gdy skończyły wstawiły dwia szklane pojemniszki do filiżanek. -To co? 5 morderstw na karku, a nikt nas nie podejrzewa...-uśmiechnęła się bezuczuciowo Kasia -Taa...Mam nadzieje, że już rzadna małolata nie przyczepi się do nas z proźbą o naszyjnik. -Ja też. Przy okazji...dzieki, prawie mi go zciągnęły. -Jestem twoją siostrą, nie pozwoliłabym, żeby serce przestało ci bić. Następnego dnia zaginięcie dwóch dziewczynek zosatało odnotowane. Nikt nie zadał sobie kłopotu, żeby szukać ich w kontenerze pod blokiem. Dla nich-zniknęły bez śladu, znaleziono też ciało nauczyciela biologi. Czarny kolor zdawał się być modą tej szkoły. Ale siostry nie przejmowały się modą. W swoich zwykłych ubraniach z zadowolonymi minami chodziły dumnie korytarzami. Jak przez cały tydzień pogoda była piękna. Kasia i Julia wyszły na zewnątrz. Swobodnie przechadzały się naokoło boiska, wolnego od Piotrka. -Ah, jaki piękny dzień...-zachwycała się blondynka -Zgadazam się z tobą siostrzyczko. Niezwykle urokliwe popołudnie.-przyznała jej rację siostra Nagle ktoś zapukał Kasi w ramię. Obejrzały się obie i zmierzyły dziewczynkę stojącą za nimi chłodnym wzrokiem. Czwartoklasistka przyglądała im się roześmianymi oczami -Czy nie widziałyście wczoraj moich koleżanek?-spytała dość odważnie -Może.-rzuciła Kasia. -Miały was poprosić o te naszyjniki.-była o wiele bardziej pewna siebie, niż jej znajome -Do rzeczy, młoda... -Z kąd je macie? -Nie musisz wiedzieć-powiedziała Julia zjadliwie. -Przeciwnie!-naburmuszyła się-Chcę takie! Musze je mieć! -Słuchaj mała. To są nasze naszyjniki i ci ich nie damy, wiec spadaj.-Kasia rzuciła jej i razem z siostrą miały już sobie iść. -Okay, sama sobie wezmę.-powiedziała za nimi mała, roześmiała się i błyskawniczkie skoczyła ku Kasi i rozpięła jej naszyjnik. Kasia upadła na ziemię i zakrztusiła się. Dziewczynka nie zważając na to pobiegła, śmiejąc się i wymachując naszyjnikiem. Brunetka zaczęła kaszleć, nie mogła złapać tchu. Julia uklękła przy niej, zszokowana zaczęła mówić -Kasia? Kasia?! Kasia, powiedz coś! -Wy-trzymam. Leć-za-nią...-wykrztusiła Julia błyskawicznie wstała i rzuciłą się w pogoń za czwartoklasistką. Szybsza niż wiatr dogoniła dziewczynkę i wyrwała jej naszyjnik z małej rączki. Ta zaskoczona swym niepowodzeniem zaczęła tupać ze złosci i wołać za Julią. -Oddaj! To moje! Ale szarooka nie słuchała, musiała dobiec do siostry, zanim serce doszczętnie przestanie jej bić, a to wydawało się jej trwać lata, jakby cały świat robił jej na złość i zwolnił tępa. Dobiegła do niej i założyła jej naszyjnik. Kasia zaczerpnęła głęboko tchu i zakaszlała. Mała dziewczynka zdążyła do nich dobiedz. -Oddajcie mi to! To mój naszyjnik! -Kasia, lepiej ci? Już okay...Oddychaj spokojnie..-uspokajała Julka zszokowaną brunetkę, choć ona sama wydawała się być w gorszym stanie -To moje!-krzyczała dalej czwartoklasistka -Zapomnij.-warknęła Kasia. Zielonooka wstała z pomocą siostry i razem z Julią poszła na lekcje, zostawiając zezłoszczoną dziewczynkę samą. Kontem oka zobaczyła, jak ta leży na ziemi, biła i kopała z całych sił sztuczną trawę. -Zemścimy się...-powiedziała Kasia do Julki, której oczy błyskały czerwienią, gdy oglądała się przez ramie, by obserwować czwartoklasistkę ---- Kilka godzin później Julia przez cały dzień była wściekła. Piorunowała wszystkich wzrokiem, zwłaszcza małe dziewczynki wesoło ganiające się po korytarzach. Czerwień lśniła w jej oczach, siostra starała się ją uspokoić -Siostrzyczko, rozumiem cię, ale narazie nic nie zrobimy...-po czym dodała-nie w dzień... Julia kiwała głową, ale to wcale nie zmieniło jej nastroju. Dostała nawet uwagę za pyskowanie nauczycielowi, gdy na lekcjii histori odwarknęła, że ma gdzieś to, co i tak już było. Nawet po powrocie do domu jej oczy błyskały gniewnie. Gdy Kasia odrabiała lekcje, Julia rzuciła niedbale plecak pod ścianę i podeszła do kredensu i wyjęła najpełniejszą fiolkę krwi. Mruknęła pod nosem -Nie odpuszczę... Kasia przyglądała jej się z zaciekawieniem. -Julia, co ty zamierzasz...? -Ćwiczyć do skutku...-odparła nawet nie patrząc na nią, zniknęła w sypialni Co chwila słychać było jej poddenerwowane jęki, sapanie, a kilka razy wrzaski i dźwięk, jakby zirytowana walnęła w coś, co było najbliżej. Z pokoju wydobywało się czarno-czerwone światło. Ćwiczyła tak z godzinę. Co jakiś czas z pokoju rozlegało się krakanie. W końcu wyszła. Dysząc opadła na krzesło obok siostry. -Jak ci wychodzi?-spytała beznamiętnie Kasia Julia zpojrzała na nią bez słowa. Zakrwawiony naszyjnik, który tym razem miała na wierzchu zamachał czarnym, kruczym skrzydłem. Wydobył się z niego czarno-czerwony blask. Dziewczyna zmieniła się w atramentowo czarny dym, po chwili na oparciu krzesła, na którym siedziała blondynka, siedział kruk. Zakrakał donośnie, wzbił się w powietrze i wylądował Kasi na ramieniu. Zielonooka pogłaskała kruka po piórach pod dziobem. Ptak zakrakał gardłowo, zleciał na zeszyt dziewczyny, rozłożył skrzydła i skłonił się nisko. Wrócił na oparcie krzesła i zmienił się w dym. Po chwili na krześle siedziała Julia, Troche zzdyszana spojrzała na siostrę -Całkiem-całkiem. Ile wytrzymujesz? -Pół, może całą godzinę...-odpowiedziała zziajana Kasia z podziem pokiwała głową. Zamienianie się w kruka wymaga wiele od demona. Nawet najlepsi nie umieją wytrzymać dłużej nic półtora godziny. Przemiana kosztuje wiele energii, gdyby zostać na dłużej w ciele zwierzęcia, demon umierał z braku krwi. -Czas małej się kończy... ---- Kilka godzin później Kasię obudziło otwieranie szuflady. Niechętnie otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pokoju. Julia kończyła się przebierać. Miała teraz na sobie czarne jeansy, glany, czarną, ażurową koszulkę i czarną kurtkę. Spojrzała na brunetkę, po czym dokończyła zapinanie kurtki. -Gdzie idziesz? Julia znów popatrzyła się na nią -Spłacić dług... -Trzeba było mnie obudzić, to poszłabym z tobą...-mruknęła Kasia -To już sprawa osobista.-otworzyła drzwi, jej glany postukiwały o podłogę-za godzinę powinnam być.-wyszła Cicho zamykając drzwi, żeby nie obódzić rzadnych sąsiadów Julia wyszła z mieszkania i cicho zjechała po poręczy schodów. Gdy dotarła na dół miękko stanęła na posadzce. Rozejrzała się. Czysto, wyszła z bloku. Omiotnęła ulicę spojrzeniem. Szły tu tylko pojedyńcze osoby, a sporadycznie przejeżdżał jakiś samochód. Dziewczyna wyjęła z kieszeni ciemne okulary, założyła je, włożyła ręce do kieszeni spodni i ruszyła ciemnym chodnikiem. Latarnie rzucały bladożółte światło na szary chodnik. Julia oglądała się co jakiś czas przez ramię, by sprawdzić, czy nikt za nią nie idzie. Na szczęście ludzie nie zwracali na nią większej uwagi. Wyjątkiem byli tylko około 17-o letni chłopcy w bocznej, ciasnej uliczce, śmiejący się i co jakiś czas popijający piwo. -Hej piękna,-powiedział do niej jeden z nich, trudno powiedzieć, czy zauważył, że Julia była od niego o jakieś pięc lat młodsza. Zaśmiał się.-co takie ładne dziewczyny robią same o tej porze?-cała paczka wybuchła śmiechem. -Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś nie wiedział...-odpowiedziała mu zgryźliwie, po czym odeszła. Słyszała jeszcze za sobą śmiechy i gwizdy, ale chłopaki zostawili ją w spokoju. Westchnęła, miała ochotę rzucić się właśnie na nich, ale musiała się skupić. W szkole zdążyła dowiedzieć się, kim jest dziewczynka, która prawie zabiła jej siostrę. Miała na imię Oliwia Dąbrowska. Mieszkała jakiś kilometr od nich. W końcu, po półgodzinnym marszu blondynka dotarła do domu czwartoklasistki. Zakradła się na tyły budynku. Rozejrzała się ostatni raz. Pusto. Zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Musiała się zkoncentrować. Buchnął dym i w miejscu dziewczyny stał kruk, który szybko poderwał się do lotu i podleciał do okna na pierwszym piętrze. Tak jak sądziła, był to pokój Oliwki, dziewczynka spała w łóżku pod oknem ściskając pluszowego misia. Kruk zapukał dziobem w okno i zakrakał. Gdy to nie poskutkowało ptak pukał dziobem w szybe tak długo, aż dziewczynka obódziła się i usiadła na łóżku przecierając zaspane oczy. Kruk zakrakał donośnie. Niczego nie świadoma mała otworzyła okno pozwalając Julii wejść do środka. Czarny ptak przysiadł na parapecie i zakrakał gardłowo, przekrzywiając głowę. Czarne, paciorkowate oczka kruka wpatrywały się w Oliwie. Po chwili ptak zmienił się w dym, a zamiast niego pojawiła się Julia, zadowolona z siebie majtając nogami. -Nie przypuszczałam, że pójdzie tak szybko...-zaśmiała się dziewczęco Przerażona Oliwia gapiła się na nią. Nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Szeroko otwarte, zielone oczy wpatrzone były w twarz Julii. Już miała krzyknąć -Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-uciszyła ją szarooka, przykłądając sobie palec do ust. Z dziwnego powodu mała usłuchała-Chyba nie chcesz, żeby twoi rodzice podzielili twój los... Oliwia spojrzała na drzwi. Za nimi paliło się światło, mogła zawołać rodziców w każdej chwili, ale to pogorszyło by tylko sprawę. Znów patrzyła się na dziewczynę. Julia usiadła u niej na łóżku. Mrok, który miała w sobie jednocześnie sprawiał, że czwartoklasistka chciała pisnąć i uciszał ją. Julia zaśmiała się ostatni raz. Na jej czarnej koszuli pojawiły się czerwone plamy. Wyjęła spod kórtki nóż. -Pożegnaj się...-uniosła nóż Wtedy Oliwia wydała z siebie głośny pisk. Po chwili krzyk ucichł. Był jednak tak głośny, że z dołu Julia usłyszała głosy -Oliwia?-mówiła z pewnością kobieta -Córeczko, wszystko dobrze?-zapytał tata czwartoklasistki Cisza. Blondynka usłyszała kroki na schodach. Szybko dokończyła zemste i nabrała krwi. Kroki nieubłaganie zbliżały się do niej. Zabrała nóż i zmieniła się w kruka. Odleciała, a rodzice dziewczynki znaleźli tylko zmasakrowane ciało córki, na podłodze leżał miś spryskany krwią, który wysunął się z zimnej, martwej dłoni Oliwi. Krew skapywała na podłogę, a przez otwarte na ościerz okno wpadał lodowaty podmuch nocy. Wiatr zaniósł kruczoczarne pióro na ciało dziewczynki, które miękko opadło na nią. ---- pół godziny później Kasia powtórnie obódziła się, przez trzaskające drzwi. Siostra weszła do domu, otworzyła drzwi i rzuciła się na łóżko. -Masz...?-spytała sennie -Włożyłam do słoika na ciastka.-rzuciła Julia, w lot zgadując o co chodzi siostrze Kasia pokiwała głową. Oparła głowę na poduszce. -Która? -3...-Julia wpatrywała się w sufit Kasia mruknęła coś pod nosem. Zwlekła się z łóżka i podeszła do komody. Zaczęła wyciągać jakieś ubrania. Zdecydowała się na czarne jeansy, koralowy top i zieloną, krótką kurtkę jeansową. Z ociąganiem założyła czarne trampki i wyszła z pokoju, żeby zjeść śniadanie. Demony zawsze lubiły wstawały wcześnie, mogły wtedy rozkoszować się jeszcze ciemnością nocy. Niestety ich ciała nie lubiły. Julia również postanowiła się w coś przebrać. Raczej nie odebrali by tego dobrze w szkole, a dyskrecja jest najważniejsza. Zmieniła glany na czerwone trampki, ażurową koszulę na czerwoną tunikę na krótki rękaw, a czarną kurtkę na krótszą. Postanowiła dołączyć do Kasi Kończyła się już lekcja plastyki, gdy pani poprosiła o oddanie prac. Dziś uczyli się o scenkach rodzajowych. W ramach utrwalenia nauczycielka kazała im narysować scenkę rodzajową. Siostry oddały swoje rysunki. Kobieta spojrzała na kartki z nieco przstraszonym wyrazem twarzy. Julia zrozumiała w czym rzecz -Czerwony i czarny to nasze ulubione kolory do rysowania.-z udawanym uśmiechem patrzyła na nauczycielkę. Pani pokiwała zszokowana głową i odłożyła rysunki na blat biurka -Możecie wychodzić... Kasia i Julia wzięły plecaki i w podskokach wyszły z sali plastycznej. Jednak w klasie została jedna uczennica, która zawsze pomagała nauczycielce sprzątnąć sale. Maria przecierała wilgotną szmatką ławki, z zaciekawieniem dyskretnie zerkała na prace uczniów. Na samym wierzchu leżały rysunki sióstr. Tak jak podejrzewała, coś jest na rzeczy. ---- Żwawym krokiem obie siostry szły korytarzem. Jak zwykle omiotały wszystko i wszystkich chłodnym spojrzeniem. -Nie rozumiem, o co jej chodziło?-spytała Kasia nie patrząc na Julię -Może nie lubi tego rodzaju sztuki...Ludzie mają dziwne gusta, pomyśl, nie podoba im się ani świerza krew, ani mrok, ani śmierć... -Nigdy ich chyba nie zrozumiem... Julia pokiwała głową. Nauczycielka miała powody do obaw. Ich rysunek był piękny, ale niepokojący. Dwie kartki składały się na rysunek dziewczyny. Miała długie, kruczoczarne włosy zasłaniające twarz, białą, trochę porwaną koszulkę z długim rękawem i czarne rurki. Dziewczyna stała w mrocznej alejce. W tle dostrzec można było sylwetki ludzi i panoramę miasta. Rysunek miał czerwone plamy, jakby był skropiony krwią. Siostry upierały się, żę zrobiły je czerwonym atramentem ze swoich wiecznych piór, ale Marii (o czym nie wiedziały) udało się dostrzec, jak jedna z nich chwytała coś pod swoimi T-shirt'em, gdy duga uważnie lustrowała wszystkich dookoła. Jednak rysunek miał ukryty podtekst. Tylko oko demona mogło dostrzec mroczne linie nakreślone przez siostry. Symbole widniały na bokach obrazka, okalając dziewczynę jak ramka. Sama dziewczyna miała zakrwawioną bielutką bluzkę, w ręce trzymała nóż, a postacie naookoło leżały martwę na ziemi. Brukowana ulica i mury pokryte mrocznymi symbolami i krwią jasno dawały znać o dokonanym mordzie. Mroczne linie miały też to do siebie, że umiały wydawać dźwięki, które również słyszały tylko istoty ciemności. Dziewczyny słyszały melodię "The happiest day". ---- https://youtu.be/7vYkjNHXV1o jestę fnafowiczę ---- Kiedy uradowane siostry wróciły do domu, rozprawiając żywo o swoim rysunku, od razu zauważyły, że coś jest nie tak, drzwiczki kredensu były otwarte, akilka szafek niedomkniętych, między innymi ta, w której był ogromny, błękitny słój na ciastka. Kasia i Julia spojrzały na siebie z czymś przypominającym strach, gdyby go odczuwały. Niemal w jednym momencie rzuciły się, aby sprawdzić zawartość słoja. Na szczęście, ktokolwiek tu był, miał tyle rozumu, aby nie sprawdzić, co jest na dnie. Malutkie buteleczki pełne czerwonej posoki pozostały nietknięte. Ale jednak cokolwiek, lub ktokolwiek miał czelność pojawić się w tym mieszkaniu, nadal musiał być w środku. Demony uprawiają magię. Najczarniejszy rodzaj magii. Jeśli w czyichś żyłach płynęła ludzka krew, nie mógł już wyjść z mrocznych pomieszczeń. Przy prubie ich opuszczenia bolało go serce. -Sprawdzę sypialnię - wyszeptała ledwo słyszalnie Julia. Kasia kiwnęła głową i skierowała się w stronę łazienki. Łazienka okazała się pusta - tam raczej nie było się gdzie ukryć. Na to pomieszczenie składały się jedynie ściany wyłożone błękitno-zielonymi, malutkimi płytkami, podłogi, również wyłożonej płytkami, tylko czarnymi i większymi, w których odbijał się najmniejszy ruch, umywalka, toaleta i prysznic. Zielonooka - chociaż jej oczy były teraz szkarłatne - ruszyła wesprzeć siostrę. Ta właśnie okrążała swoje łóżko z szerokim uśmiechem. Pomimo czerwonego koloru tuniki, Kasia i tak zorientowała się, że jej siostra ma na niej krew. Przysunęła się do Julii wskazując podbródkiem łóżko. Blondynka powoli skinęła. -Nie bój się, Marysiu... - wysyczała. -Nie zrobimy Ci krzywdy... - podjęła Kasia. -No chodź, chodź.... Nagle spod łóżka wytoczyła się Maria, jej włosy opadał kaskadami na ramiona, a w zaciśniętej dłoni trzymała szpilkę. -Nie boję się was. - rzuciła z wyższością - jesteście potworami, ale mnie nie przestrszycie... ja.. - urwała nagle, bo uświadomiła sobie, że Julia szczerzy się do niej jak psychopatka, a Kasia w zamyśleniu, jakby to była najnormalniejsza w świecie czynność podoje jej gigantyczny nóż. -Ty...? Dziewczyna zamarła. Rzuciła się na Julię i przecięła szpilką jej wargę. To był błąd. Ostatni błąd w jej życiu. Blondynka cofnęła się do tyłu. Blond kosmyki zasłoniły jej twarz. Dłonią zakrywała zranione miejsce. Po chwili cofnęła zakrwawioną dłoń. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. Szpilka pozostawiła długą szramę, zaczynającym się na kosci policzkowej, a kończącej się przy wardze. Julia uśmiechnęła się szerzej, obnażając śnieżnobiałe kły. Na widok pobladłej Marii zaśmiała się dziewczęco. -Pobaw się z nami Marysiu...-powiedziała Julia Kasia również się wyszczerzyła. Podeszły bliżej dziewczyny. Maria błyskawicznie zrobiła unik i wybiegła z pokoju, kurczowo zaciskając palce na zakrwawionej szpilce. Słyszała jeszcze dziecięcy chichot i głos Kasi -Pobaw się z nami... Maria pobiegła jak najdalej od sypialni. Miała dowody, lecz nie sposób teraz uciec. Schowała się za kanapą. Oddychała nierównomiernie, zadecydowała się wyjrzeć. W tej właśnie chwili zza winkla wychyliła się Julia, dalej z psychopatycznym uśmiechem na ustach. -Pobaw się....-zawołała Czarnowłosa szybko schowała się z powrotem, ale było za późno. Znalazły ją. Znów wyjrzała, lecz rzadnej z sióstr nie było w przedpokoju. Nieco bardziej pewna siebie oparła się o kanapę. Nagle dostrzegła po swojej prawej coś kątem oka, coś czerwonego i błyszczęcego. Wyciągnęła rękę, by ochronić głowę, jednak to wcale nie zatrzymało Julii przed wbiciem noża prosto w serce dziewczyny -Pobaw....-powiedziała chichocząc Ostatnie co jeszce zdążyła zobaczyć Maria przed śmiercią, to Kasię. Dziewczyna podeszła do siostry, popatrzyła na nią, uśmiechnęła się, wyciągnęła siekierę i dobiła azjatkę -Słodkich snów...-szepnęła brunetka godzinę później Po zabawie z Marysią obie dokładnie przeszukały ciało. Jak się okazało miała przy sobie dyktafon. Bez namysłu odtworzyły nagranie. ->odgłosy otwieranych drzwi i kroków, zamykanie drzwi, przekręcanie kluczaThree, four – better lock your door Five, six – grab your crucifix Seven, eight – gonna stay up late Nine, ten... – Never sleep again Na koniec zaśmiały sie dziecięco -Kocham zabijać...-powiedziała Julia -Ja te...-nie dokończyła Kasia. Uniosła trzy palce. Spojrzały w jeden punkt. Ściana. Jednak wiedziały, że coś jest nie tak. Bezgłosnie wstały z kanapy. Przymkneły oczy. Buchnął atramentowy dym, a Julia zamieniła się w kruka. Kasia stała się niewidzialna. Brunetka wyszła z mieszkania i bezszelestnie weszła do mieszkania sąsiadki. Kobieta przykładała ucho do ściany, która dzieliła mieszkanie 13 i 14. Kasia minęła ją, ledwo powstrzymując się od uśmiercenia jej na miejscu. Wyciągnęła ręke w strone okna. Po chwili rączka przekręciła się i okno z cichym skrzypnięciem otworzyło się na oścież. Po chwili zielonooka spojrzała na drzwi. Bezgłośnie zamknęła je drugą ręką. Usłyszała trzepot skrzydeł. Blondynka pod postacią czarnego ptaka siedziała na parapecie. Po cichu zeszła z parapetu i zamknęła okno od zewnątrz. Podeszła do swojej siostry, która zmaterializowała się na pomarańczowo-żółtej terakocie w otwartej kuchni sąsiadki. Kobieta zauważyła, że głosy sióstr ucichły, obróciła się i wydała z siebie zduszony krzyk. -Oh...-powiedziała nerwowo poprawiając włosy-co..co wy tu dziewczynki robicie? He-he-zaśmiała się, próbując zatuszować strach i wstyd-nie usłyszałam, gdy wchodziłyście... -Jesteśmy tu, by się ciebie pozbyć...beznamiętnie powiedziała Julia -Doprawdy...Udany żart Julciu...-zaśmiała się nerwowo -Ty już dobrze wiesz, co jest żartem, a co nie-blondynka zmarszczyła brwi Udawany uśmiech zniknął z twarzy sąsiadki -Dziewczynki...Ale wy..chyba nie macie zamiaru...-cofnęła się o krok, jednak jej plecy natrafiły na zimną ścianę Kasia podeszła do niej bliżej. Z pomiędzy czarnego T-shirta ze srebrną gwiazdką i zielonej kurtki jeansowej wyciągnęła ukochaną siekierę. -Śpij dobrze...-szepnęła Było ciemno. Latarnie rzucały blade światło na ulicę, którą szły dwie siostry. Trzymając torbę równym, wojskowym krokiem szły w stronę szkoły. Gdy przekroczyły próg budynku, skierowały się do sali od angielskiego. Rzutnik był już włączony. Wychowawczyni pierwszej klasy i nauczyciel historii siedzieli przy komputerze i ustawiali odpowiednią głośność. Na podłodze, na dużych brązowych materacach, dotychczas leżących w magazynku nauczycieli W-F'u, siedziały dizeciaki otulone kocykami. Niektóre trzymały pluszowe maskotki, inne przyniosły z domu jasie. Kasia i Julia omiotły wszystkich chłodnym spojrzeniem. W końcu na stojące w progu dziewczyny zwróciła uwagę wychowawczyni młodszych klas -Jesteście już. Czy macie podpisaną zgodę od rodziców?-spytała -Tak, mamy ją...-powiedziała Kasia, patrząc na nauczycielkę spode łba -Proszę...-Julia wyciągneła w strone kobiety dłoń z formularzem. Po chwili demoniczne siostry zajęły miejsce na końcu sali. Położyły tam torbę i wyciągnęły sowje piżamy. Były przy tym bardzo ostrożne, by przypadkiem razem z ubraniami nie wyjąć broni. Wyszły z klasy i poszły do łazienki przebrać sie w piżamy. -Wiesz...to miejsce wydaje się idealne na kolejne morderstwo...-rzuciła siostrze blondynka -Zgadzam się z tobą siostrzyczko...Popatrz...Bycie samemu w łazience w nocy, daje poczucie osamotnienia... -Tak...A patrzenie w lustro daje wrażenie, jakby było się załamanym-powiedziała szarooka Odruchowo spojrzały w lustro, jednak po chwili odwróciły wzrok. Nie lubiły przeglądać się, a napewno nie w miejscu publicznym. Przebrały się i wróciły do salii. Usiadły na materacu i przykryły się kocami. Spojrzały na ekran. Wtedy przypomniały sobie i płycie leżącej gdzieś w ich torbie. Wyszczerzyły się, ale by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń po chwili ich twarze znów przybrały kamienny wyraz. -Dziękuje wam wszystkim za przybycie. Naszym priorytetem jest zapewnienie wam bezpieczeństwa, więc jesli będziecie musieli wyjść z klasy, poinformujcie nas o tym...-powiedział nauczyciel historii Ostatnim, co dziewczyny miały na myśli, to sygnalizowanie, że opuszczają salę. -Przypominam o tym, że w salii nie wolno zachowywać się głośno, nie wolno rozmawiać przez telefon, ruszać komputera i opuszczać jej bez pozwolenia.-powiedziała wychowawczyni pierwszych klas. Skinęła głową na historyka. Mężczyzna kliknął coś w komputerze u na ekranie pojawił się obraz. Już po chwili Julia i Kasia zniesmaczone odwróciły wzrok. Film animowany. Wolałyby obejrzeć coś mniej kolorowego. Klasyczny horror na "dobranoc" byłby bardzo na miejscu. Nudziło im się. Postanowiły więc zacząć zabawę. -Ta dziewczyna..-szepnęła Kasi na ucho Julia, wskazując blondynkę w biało-różowym dresie-to Amelia. Ma strasznie słabe serce... -Oh..jakie to przykre-powiedziała z udawanym smutkiem brunetka Wyszczerzyły się. Niczego nie spodziewająca się Amelia podparła głowę rękami i z uśmiechem oglądała film. W jednym momencie demoniczne siostry utkwiły wzrok w nauczycielach. Powoli obserwowały, jak uśmiech znikają z ich twarzy. -Zaraz do was wrócimy..-mechanicznie powiedział nauczyciel historii Wstali i równym krokiem wyszli z klasy. Dziewczyny słyszały, jak schodzą po schodach na parter. Wtedy Kasia wstała i szybko podeszła do komputera. -Hej! Nie wolno nam dorykać komputera!-zwrócił jej uwage szatyn w żółtej bluzce ze słonikiem.. Jednak odrazu umilkł. Jedyne co słyszał to natrętny zgrzyt. Julia skutecznie go uciszyła. -Czyżby?-rzuciła Kasia i znów szperała w komputerze. Uklękła i delikatnie wsunęła płytę CD. Po chwili obraz na ekrania zaczął śnieżyć. Zaraz po tym wesołą kreskówkę zastąpiły przerażające migawki. Krzycząca kobieta, niemowle topiące się w krwi. człowiek, rozcinany na pół, upiorna lalka i pozytywka z wrzaskami w tle. Do tego mała dziewczynka ubrana na biało ze ściekającą krwią, czaszka, która odwróciła się i spojrzała na przerażone, krzyczące dzieci przed rzutnikiem. Był tam też lekarz z czasów dżumy, niewiadomoco, wychylające się zza sciany, ćwiartowane ciało, pluszak obryzgany krwia i wiele innych krótkich filmików. Dzieci wrzeszczały ze strachu. Kasia i Julia napawały sie słodkimi krzykami. Odchyliły głowy do tyło i z przmrużonymi oczami wsłuchiwały się w krzyki przerażonych. Jednak ich chwile szczęścia przerwały kroki nauczycieli. Skołowany historyk i wychowawczyni wpadli do klasy. -Co tu się dzieje!?-spytał mężczyzna, po czym utkwił wzrok w ekranie. Wychowawczyni pisnęła wystraszona. Nauczyciel podbiegł do biurka i wyłączył nagranie. Wychowawczyni zajęła się uspakajaniem dzieci. -Przepraszamy za tą usterkę techniczną...-zaczął mężczyzna-zapewniamy, że to już sie nie powtórzy...-powiedizał puszczając znów kreskówkę. Psychiczne uśmiech zniknęły z twarzy sióstr. Jednak, dostrzegły sznase. Roztrzęsiona Amelia podeszła do nauczycieli. Wychowawczyni okiwała głową i dziewczyna wyszła z salii. Dziewczyny przekrzywiły jednocześnie głowy na lewo. Podeszły do historyka. -W czym moge wam po...-niedokończył. mechanicznie pokiwał głową i odwrócił się. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się psychicznie i wyszły z salii. równym krokiem skierowały się do łazienki. Zaczaiły sie za winklem, a gdy upewniły się, żę dziewczyna ich nie widzi podeszły bliżej. Amelia przemywała twarz wodą. Podniosła wzrok, spojrzała w lustro i odskoczyła. Po chwili powróciła na miejsce. Przyjrzała się odbiciu. Za nia stały dwie dziewczyny. Wyglądały niemal tak samo jak te siostry, z którymi chodizła do klasy. Jednak te w odbiciu-szlochały. Jeszcze nigdy niewidziała, by te dwie okazywały uczucia. Odbicia płakały, miały zakrwawione ręce. Krzyczały, ale Amelia nie była pewna co. Nie słyszałą ich. Prowadziły z nią niemy monolog. Podeszły do lustra. Zaczęły bić w nie pięściami, krzyczały, płakały. Wyglądało to tak, jakby próbowały wydostać się z lustra. nagle przestały. Zaparowały oddechem powierzchnie lustra. Zaczęły coś pisać, plamiąc krwią szkło. Gdy skończyły, położyły dłonie na gładkiej taflii lustra. -Pomóż nam. Amelia przyłożyła dłonie w miejscach, gdzie znajdowały się dłonie dziewczyn. Jednak po chwili odbicia zniknęły. Blondynka odwróciła się. Pisnęła przestraszona. Za nia stały Kasia i Julia. Jednak te chłodne, codzienne. Ich koszulki pokryte były krwią. Miś z piżamy Kasi zdawał się płakać krwią, a Julia na koszulce zamiast "Time to sleep" napisane miała "Time to die" -Spij dobrze, Amelciu... Krzyk rozdarł wieczorne niebo. Siostry nawet nie wahały się, zostawiając ciało Amelii z nieskończona ilością cienkich ran zadanych tępym nożem. Zwieńczyły swoje dzieło podcinając jej gardło. Nic je już nie obchodziło. Ich żądza krwi od jakiegoś czasu narastała coraz bardziej, a dzisiaj nastąpił jej punkt kulminacyjny. Szybkim krokiem ruszyły z powrotem do sali. Pozostali uczniowie wrócili do oglądania filmu animowanego. Nudy. dziewczyny jeszcze raz niepostrzeżenie wyszły. Obmyśliły już nowy plan. Po kilku minutach Kasia wbiegła do sali. Złapała za rękę chłopca po kilku kursach pierwszej pomocy i z proszącym wzrokiem zaczęła mu tłumaczyć, że Julia spadła ze schodów i jest nieprzytomna. Chłopak od razu zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł za Kasią. po przebyciu kilku kondygnacji schodów Kasia i Damian - bo tak było na imię chłopcu - Zobaczyli Julie leżącą u stóp schodów. Widzieli, że ej klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, ale nie widzieli jej twarzy, była odwrócona. Damian zbiegła po schodach i uklęknął obok lezącej blondynki. Na moment zawahał się, kiedy zobaczył, że pod kurtyną jasnych włosów, ma krew na całej twarzy. Delikatnie odgarnął kilka kosmyków. W tym momencie Kasia zatkała mu usta dłonią, a Julia powoli wstała z ziemi. Obie wyszczerzyły zęby w uśmiechu i wyjęły wciąż poplamione krwią Amelii noże. Zaczęły od drobnego nacięcia wzdłuż obojczyków. Połamały mu kości kończyn, powykręcały kostki i nadgarstki. Chłopak wił się z bólu. Siostry mnożyły nacięcia, a z Damiana powoli uchodziło życie. Po chwili dusza drugiego dziecka opuściła jego ciało. -Dziewczynki co wy ro...-usłyszały głos zza siebie głos wychowawczyni. Po nim dobiegł je pisk Odwróciły się, kobieta przerażona patrzyła na zakrwawione dziewczyny i leżącego na ziemii Damiana. Cofnęła się o krok. Siostry wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Powoli zaczęły podchodzić do wychowawczyni młodszych klas. -Naprawdę, to nic osobistego...-zaczęła Kasia -To tylko i wyłącznie przyjemność.-zakończyła Julia -Dziewczynki...-kobieta szukała za sobą poręczy schodów -Poprostu śpij...poprostu śnij...-na piżamach dziewczyn zaczęły się pojawiać krwawe plamy Kasia chwyciła naszyjnik. Zabłysnęło szare światło i Kasia zniknęła. Przerażona kobieta odwróciła się i pobiegła po schodach, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła zepchnęła ją w dół. Wychowawczyni potknęła się zleciała ze schodów, wspierając się na łokciach widziała, jak brunetka się materializuje, schodząc ze schodów -Wybierasz się gdzieś?...-spytała Wychowawczyni usłyszała kroki za sobą. Julia trzymając dwa noże podeszła do niej, za machneła się i wbiła jeden z nich w oczodół kobiety. Wrzeszczała z bólu, wtedy blondynka poderżnęła je gardło, przecinając struny głosowe. Wychowawczyni młodszycj klas krzyczała, lecz z jej gardła nie wydobył się rzaden dźwięk. Szarooka, choć teraz jej teczówki przybrały rubionwy kolor, wbiła nóż w drugi oczodół kobiety. Brunetka podeszła do siostry i popatrzyła na umierającą w agoni kobietę. Wyjęła siekierę i pogruchotała nauczycielce żebra. -Po prostu śpij...po prostu śnij... Ciało nauczycielki - tak samo jak ciała Amelii i Damiana - siostry zostawiły nie zacierając śladów. Nudziło im się już to. Chciały zwyczajnie zabijać dalej. Nauczycielka, gdy jeszcze żyła, przez chwilę krzyczała. Możliwe, że teraz ktoś przyjdzie zobaczyć co się stało. Siostry przywołały w pamięci zmodyfikowaną rymowankę ze swojego ulubionego filmu. Śpiewały ją jeszcze dzisiaj po szkole. -One, two – sis're coming for you Three, four – better lock your door Five, six – grab your crucifix Seven, eight – gonna stay up late Nine, ten... – Never sleep again Przerażające uśmiechy wykwitły na ich twarzach. Czekały aż ktoś w końcu zejdzie po schodach na dół. Czekanie było irytujące. Siostry nie miały pojęcia ile stały na środku korytarza. kilka.... sekund? minut? może całe godziny? A przecież miały już tak mało czasu. Zaczeły chodzic w tę i z powrotem. Po chwili usłyszały delikatne kroki. Zerwały się z miejsc. Zauważyły, że ku nim schodzi uczennica piątej klasy. -Pomóż! - wykrzyknęła Julia z dołu. -Wychowawczyni młodszych klas chyba nie żyje! - udawała przerażenie brunetka. -Już biegnę - piątoklasistka przyspieszyła kroku. Pobladła kiedy znalazła juz sie na dole. -My... my już... je-jej chy-chyba nie pomożemy - wyjąkała Siostry zrobiły posępne miny. -Może zagrasz z nami w łapki? - zasugerowała Kasia. Piątoklasistka chyba nieco się ośmieliła. Pomimo tego, iż takie zachowanie byłony kompletnie nie na miejscu -Czemu nie... Siostry po raz kolejny przywołały rymowankę -One, two – sis're coming for you Three, four – better lock your door Five, six – grab your crucifix Seven, eight – gonna stay up late Nine, ten... – Never sleep again Natomiast dziewczynka była juz przerażona. Zaczęła powoli cofać się. Lecz oczy Julii zabłysneły niczym dwa rubiny. Kasia tak samo. -Śpij dobrze... - wyszeptały. Czwarte już ciało zostało na miejscu zbrodni. I tak siostry nie miały zamiaru zostawać tu dłużej. Czas sie kończył, a wolały nie testować cierpliwości Lucyfera. Naszyjnik Kasi rozbłysł szarością. Julia wlepiła spojrzenie w podłogę, kołysała się w przód i w tył. Po chwili jej siostra pojawiła się przed nią, trzymając torbę z ich rzeczami. -Wracajmy....Zbliża się północ....-szepnęła Dziewczyny chwyciły się za ręce i równym krokiem zeszły na klatkę schodową. Minęły ciała Damiana i nauczycielki. Idąc boso przez kałuże krwi, zostawiały ślady stóp na schodach i korytarzu. Ale nie dbały o to. Co z tego, że ktoś się dowie gdzie mieszkają, kim są. Kiedy wszyscy zrozumieją, ich już dawno nie będzie. Zeszły na parter, pchnęły drzwi i wyszły na zewnątrz. Chłod nocy był dla nich kojący i choć ich ciała trząsły się z lekka, demoniczne siostry patrząc na wszystko wokół wilkiem kierowały sie w strone ich bloku. -Zdążymy?-spytała zielonooka -Jeśli sie pośpieszymy i nie będzie rzadnych incydentów...-odpowiedziała jej blondynka Przyśpieszyły kroku i juz po kilku minutach weszły do swojego mieszkania. Rzuciły torbę na podłogę. Poszły jeszcze na chwile do łazienki. Spojrzały w lustro. Ich ciała zrozpaczone biły pięściami w szybę -Jeszcze chwilę...Zaraz wyjdziemy i będziecie wolne...-powiedziała Julia, patrząc na swoje odbicie spodełba -Żartowałyśmy...Wy zginiecie, a my będziemy wolne!-Zaśmiała się Kasia Chwyciły małe, papierowe pudełeczko, leżące na umywalce. Przygotowały je już wcześniej. Cyjanek potasu. Idąc do salonu Kasia zaczęła rozmowę -Pamiętaj, bieżemy tylko, gdyby nie wyszło.-uprzedziła siostrę -Wiem, będą miały zwiększoną aktywność...-dodała Julia Doszły do salonu. Blondynka wyjęła z torby noże, podała jeden siostrze. -Będzie bolało?-spytała zielonooka -Tak, ale nie nas... Uśmiechnęły się bezuczuciowo. Spojrzały na zegar ścienny wiszący w kuchni. 23:59. -Na trzy...-Kasia idealnie odmierzyła zas do północy -Raz...-podniosły noże na wysokość brzuchów -Dwa...-zwróciły broń ostrzami do siebie -Trzy... Równo z wybiciem godziny dwunastej noże przeszyły ciała sióstr. To było dziwne uczucie, jakby ukłucie szpilką. Spojrzały w dół. Ich koszulki zaczęły się robić czerwone. Plama rosła, powoli spływała po koszulce, na nogawki shortów, po czym sunęła ku podłodze. Po chwili odczuły coś podobnego do uderzenia w brzuch. Ciała. -Uparte są...-skrzywiła się Julia Osunęły się na kolana. Ledwo powstrzymały się przed upadkiem na twarz. Zaczęły się trząść, Lucyfer się niecierpliwił. Kasia pospiesznie wyjęła z kieszeni pudełko z cyjankiem. Szybko wypchnęła dwie tabletki z opakowania i podała jedną Julii, szybko wrzuciły sobie trucizne do ust i połknęły. -Choćmy...Ukarze nas, jeśli się spóźnimy...-ponagliła szarooką Kasia Julia pokiwała głową. Obie zaczęły krzyczeć, czarny dym zaczął ulatywać z ciał sióstr. Gdy ostatnie resztki demonów wydostały się z dziewczyn, obie upadły, zaczęły sie ksztusić. Nagle poczuły cały ból, jaki sobie zadały. Syknęły z bólu. Pobladły, gdy spojrzały na swoje rany. Czarny dym ukształtował się, przybierając postać podobną do sylwetki człowieka. Ich duże oczy świeciły na biało. Czuć było siarkę. -Byłyście naprawde bardo użyteczne, aż szkoda, że teraz umrzecie...-Demon Kais zaczął oglądać swoje dłonie, tak dawno nie widział swojego pierwotnego ciała -Wszystko co miłe kiedyś się kończy...Miłego zgonu-twarz demona Julii wykrzywiła się w wielkim, białym uśmiechu Już miały wzbić się w powietrze, gdy nagle zrobiło się niewyobrażalnie jasno. Światło odbiło demony, z hukiem wylądowały na podłodze -Jak...-szepnął demon zielonookiej Dziewczyny ciężko dyszały, uniosły się na przedramionach i spojrzały na tajemniczą jasność. Gdy obraz się wyostrzył, zobaczyły 26 sylwetek. Rozpoznały swoje ofiary. Matematyczkę, Piotrka, nauczyciela biologii, dwie dziewczynki, które prosiły je o naszyjniki, Oliwkę, Marysie, polonistkę, katechetke, szóstkę dzieci, które zamordowały podczas "filmu", mężczyzne, którego podstępnie zwabiły do mieszkania, Marcelinkę, Bartka, Maćka, pana Adama, starą kucharkę, sąsiadke, Amelie, Damiana, wychowawczynie młodszych klas i piątoklasistkę, którą zabiły niecałe pięć minut temu. Dusze otoczyły demony. Piekielne istoty zaczęły syczeć od jaśniejącego kręgu, niepozwalającemu im odlecieć. Duchy rudej dziewczynki z opatrunkiem na oku i Damiana podleciały do Kasi i Julii. Dziewczyny nie były pewne, co robili. jaśniejące sylwetki włożyły dłonie do wnętrza sióstr. Zaczęły się krztusić, miały mdłości. Po chwili wypluły białą substancje. Cyjanek, który kilka chwil temu połknęły. Dusze skinęły głowami i dołączyły do innych. Duchy zacieśniały krąg, podchodząc coraz bliżej demonów. Te zasłaniały rękami głowy, starając się ochronić przed czystością je otaczającą. -Czemu wy nam pomagacie!? To my was zabiłyśmy!-krzyknęła Kasia, trzymając się za ranę na brzuchu. Wszystkie dusze spojrzały na nie -Wybaczamy...-powiedziała katechetka -To nie byłyście wy, tylko one...-dodała Amelia Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się nikło. -Dziękujemy...-wyszeptały ze łzami w oczach Nagle demony zaczęły skwierczeć, syczeć i krzyczeć. Spóźniały się. -To jeszcze nie koniec!-krzyczały-my wrócimy! Siostry zdążyły jeszcze zobaczyć, jak z krzykiem z demonów zostaje popiół i swąd spalenizny, i wielki rozbłysk bieli, nim osunęły się na podłogę ---- Kasia i Julia długo otrząsały się z szoku. Owszem, pamiętały wszystkie wydarzenia z czasy, gdy demony przejęły ich ciała. Ale wszystko było jakby zamazane. To zwyczajnie nie były ich wspomnienia. Wszystko to, co zrobiły złego zostało przez wszystkich zapomniane. nawet w ich własnych umysłach wspomnienie zamierało. Siostry mogły żyć normalnie. ---- 13 lat później Kasia szła prowadząc wózek. Wielkimi zielonymi oczami spoglądał na nią kilkutygodniowy chłopczyk o kruczoczarnych włosach. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jej obcasy delikatnie stukały o chodnik wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk. Po kilku minutach spaceru wyjęła chłopca z wózka i podeszła pod drzwi domu swojej siostry. Julia urodziła kilka dni temu. Kasia nie mogła sie doczekać, aż zobaczy jej córeczkę. Zapukała. Julia uchyliła drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się na widok chłopca. -Wchodźcie, wchodźcie.-przyjaznym gestem zaprosiła je do środka -I gdzie ona jest? -Na górze, właśnie się obudziła. Zdejmij kurtkę małemu, a ja ją zaniosę do salonu. Kasia rozebrała synka i weszła z nim do salonu. Julia i jej córeczka już czekały. Kasia podeszła bliżej. -Jak ją nazwakiście?-spytała, podając dziecku palec wskazujący do potrzymania -Trochę się nad tym zastanawialiśmy, ale.. w końcu wybraliśmy Alicja...-Julia spojrzała na swoją pociechę -Jest śliczna...-Ksia uśmiechnęła się do małej. -Twój Kacperek też...-posłała chłopczykowi promienny uśmiech W jednym momencie oczy dzieci zabłysnęły niczym dwa, piękne rubiny. Z twarzy kobiet zniknęły uśmiechy, wymieniły zszokowane spojrzenia. Znów spojrzały na pociechy. Dzieci zaśmiały się. Znów błysnęła czerwień. ---- The end Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania